The invention relates to a liquid development apparatus for use in electrophotographic printing machines and, more particularly, to improvements in a liquid development apparatus for successively applying a plurality of liquid developers to the surface of an image bearing medium to render visible the electrostatic latent image produced on the image bearing surface.
In the field of electrophotography, the development of an electrostatic latent image on the surface of an image bearing medium can be accomplished by a process referred to as "Liquid development", in which a developer comprising charged toner particles dispersed in an insulating liquid is applied to the surface of the image bearing medium to render visible the electrostatic latent image thereon.
It has been proposed to provide apparatus for successively applying a plurality of liquid developers to the surface of an image bearing medium on which an electrostatic latent image is proviously produced in the electrophotographic printing art to make a multi-colored print. However, such conventional apparatus do not fully meet higher speed and miniaturization requirements demanded in today's marketplace.